¿Vida cotidiana?
by Saomin
Summary: Es una historia contando el punto de vista de las personas comunes y corrientes "supuestamente claro" van haber algunas cosas fuera de lo normal que pasa en la vida de una joven universitaria.  Que sin esperarse los cambios que esta nueva vida le depara
1. CAPITULO 1: CURSO DE ADAPTACIÓN

¿VIDA COTIDIANA?

CAPITULO 1: CURSO DE ADAPTACIÓN

Primera semana

Todo iba bien claro estaba un poco nerviosa por que como decirlo yo nunca antes había tenido amigos por la simple razón de "MI QUERIDO PADRE".

Bueno me presento me llamó Akane Tendo tengo 17 años y voy a estudiar ecología.

Mi padre se llama Soun Tendo, Mi madre Kimiko y mi hermana Nabiki

Bueno empezó el día y yo salí de mi cuarto al comedor y vi a mi madre allí preparando el desayuno y me llamo, desayune y me fui caminando a la universidad ya que quedaba cerca a unas cuantas cuadras e iba pensando "Que me espera en este nuevo ciclo".

Yo entré a la universidad muy nerviosa me senté en una esquina esperando a que me dijeran donde era el curso y me llamaron diciendo que ya me estaba esperando el licenciado, entre al curso y una chica se sentó a delante de mí y me hice mi primera amiga ella se llama Akari paso las horas y salimos a receso y como no tenia con quien salir fui con Akari nos pusimos a conversar de muchas cosas y me di cuenta que teníamos muchas cosas en común.

Acabo el receso y entramos a clases ya tenia mucha confianza en ella y cada que el profesor se descuidaba nos poníamos a conversar y allí me hice amiga de un chico llamado Gosunkugi el me molestaba haciéndome cosquillas y yo me desquitaba pegándole en el hombro, un día llegó un chico nuevo llamado Ryoga a el se le veía con una cara que no te acerques, pero como en ese rato teníamos que hacer trabajos en grupo yo muy valiente le fui a decir a la licenciada si el podía hacer con nosotras la licenciada acepto y yo le fui a decir que iba hacer grupo con nosotras, la pase muy bien por que me hacia reír mucho.

También me hice amiga de unas chicas que se llamaba Yuka y Sayuri ellas son muy buenas y se llevan bien conmigo. Acabo la primera semana.

Segunda semana

Todo fui muy bien con mis amigas Akari, Yuka, Sayuri y mi amigo Gosunkugi me la pasaba bien ya que salíamos las cuatro a comprar y en clases conversando a veces con Gosunkugi y a veces con Akari.

No hubo mayores problemas la primera semana y la segunda semana, paso tranquila con deberes risas entre compañeros y amigos.

Un día el licenciado de Química nos dejo unos ejercicios para resolver y como nadie se acordaba yo me ofrecí a ayudarles a resolverlos estaba muy nerviosa y pero di mi palabra y lo hice todos en mi curso me molestaban y Akari me estaba apoyando desde su asiento igual estaba Sinosuke.

Y el ultimo día del curso fue triste ya que baje igual a mi casa con Gosunkugi y antes de despedirnos me dijo que era el ultimo día que nos íbamos a ver ya que el no iba a matricularse, yo le dije por que el me contesto que iba irse a vivir a Kyoto y que no iba a lograr ir y venir y por eso se fue, yo me sentí triste pero le desee todo lo mejor del mundo y así fue las clases de adaptación.

Continuara…

Att: Saomin


	2. CAPITULO 2: SEMANA LIBRE

CAPITULO 2: SEMANA LIBRE

En la semana libre que nos dieron no hubo mucho que hacer en mi casa ayudar a mi madre con las labores de la casa y disfrutar la última semana antes de entrar a clases durmiendo muy tarde y levantándome muy tarde.

También me fui a una fiesta de matrimonio de la hermana de mi tía Kioto pase muy bonito me invito a bailar mi primo, y paso la noche.

Fui a jugar con mis primos y así pasó volando la semana libre y preparándome para el nuevo año lectivo.

Continuara…

Att: Saomin


	3. CAPITULO 3: NUEVO AÑO LECTIVO

CAPITULO 3: NUEVO AÑO LECTIVO

El primer día solo hubo formación y no fui, al segundo día me encontré con mi amiga mas cerca Akari ella me estaba esperando en la entrada de la universidad con algunos compañeros del curso y algunas amigas mías.

Pero todo no fue bueno ya que el segundo día como no sabíamos para donde ir subimos al patio central y no hubo nadie luego bajamos y fuimos al edificio donde nos dieron el curso de adaptación llegando un "poquito" atrasados, el licenciando nos dejo entrar diciendo que era la ultima vez, nosotros aceptando y nos sentamos en los asientos que habían disponibles, paso las clases y llego el receso y nos pusimos a conversar con una nueva amiga llamada Ranko y otra amiga llamada Danny.

Éramos un grupo de seis incluyéndome todas muy buena amigas, y mi amigo Ryoga, en el transcurso del tercer día me tope de casualidad con Ryoga en el semáforo mas allá de mi casa y preguntándole que como así por allí el me contesto que le habían sugerido esa nueva ruta y yo le conteste que coincidencia ya que yo vivió un poco mas allá entonces quedamos que todos los días íbamos a ir iguales a la universidad y que nos íbamos a topar en el semáforo, llegando a la universidad el se quedo a bajo a saludar a unos compañeros y yo subí al curso y allí nos hicimos amigas de un chico llamado Kuno, el es muy amable y le gusta casi las mismas cosas que a mi "las historietas".

En el cuarto día paso todo normas, con deberes, trabajos, recesos, y en fin las mismas actividades de laos otros dos días pero con la excepción de las materias claro.

Al quinto día todo común y corriente me empezaba a llevar mas con Kuno y claro Con Ryoga en algunas ocasiones yendo a la universidad conversando con Ryoga le preguntaba de cosas triviales y se me ocurrió preguntarle por mi amigo Kuno y el me respondió que es raro y que como no le conoce bien no le cae mucho y ya no le pregunte nada mas, y llegamos a la clase acabando el día y como era de esperarse la mayoría del curso hizo "san viernes" nosotras nos fuimos despidiendo una por una y la primera en quedarse fue Yuka luego fue Sayuri, y por ultimo se fueron Ranko y Danny, quedándose conmigo en la esquina del colegio de mi hermana para esperarla Akari y Kuno, Ryoga se quedo esperando a Yuka por un cuaderno.

Continuara…

Att: Saomin


	4. CAPITULO 4: DESQUITE

CAPITULO 4: DESQUITE

Toda la semana fue común y corriente, sin ninguna novedad más que los deberes, las lecciones, las caminatas con Ryoga y nada más.

A y por cierto el día en que nos fuimos a comprar un libro para español nos hicimos doble viaje, ya que en un lado estaba el un libro y en otro lado el otro aparte de esto a un lado Ryoga y al orto Kuno, nos perdimos un ratito nos demoramos esperando el otro libro con hambre y todo y luego yendo a mi casa.

También me acuerdo que Ryoga se desquito conmigo ya que el no conocía la ciudad y se perdió, entonces en hora de español el me hizo poder roja por que llamo a Ranma y dijo oye ella pregunta tu nombre, el regreso a ver y dijo Ranma y entonces yo le pegue en el hombro por tonto.

Luego pasó el día y nada más pasó

Continuara…

Att: Saomin


	5. CAPITULO 5: CLASES ¿AFUERA?

CAPITULO 5: CLASES ¿AFUERA?

Empezó otra semana si novedad conociendo algunos licenciados que no se habían presentado como el licenciado de investigación, hicimos algunos ejercicios en cultura física, presentando deberes y un sin numero de tareas.

Pero lo que mas me acuerdo es que por estar esperando a mis amigas que se cambiaran de ropa por que el licenciado el viernes anterior nos dijo que íbamos a entrar en el laboratorio de microbiología y que necesitábamos vestir todo de color blanco, nos quedamos afuera sin que el licenciado nos perdonara nos quedamos las cuatro horas de el afuera, estaba muy mal como iba a explicarle a mi mamá que ni primer día y me quede afuera, pero como no teníamos mas que hacer fuimos a la biblioteca a consultar el deber de investigación con mis amigas.

Luego nos sentamos afuera del laboratorio esperando a que salieran los que si habían entrado, y así pasó todo el día y me quede afuera de la clase de microbiología.

Y después la semana pasó volando otra vez. Y con la única novedad que nos fueron olvidando, por la chica nueva. Alzando la mano diciendo adiós y marchándose con la chica nueva y su madre.

Continuara…

Att: Saomin


	6. CAPITULO 6: NUEVA ALUMNA

CAPITULO 6: NUEVA ALUMNA

Pasó rápido el fin de semana y tuvimos una sorpresa ese día una "nueva alumna" estaba allí conversando con mi amigo Kuno, todo el día recibió castigos por culpa de ella ya que se la pasaba conversando en todas las horas hasta en el receso.

Yo no le tome muy en cuenta ese día y pasó la mañana acabando las clases cuando algo que me extraño mucho sucedió el se había marchado con ella, a la hora de microbiología nos toca entrar y me topo en los casilleros y me dijo que si yo estaba enojada con el "que ilógico que me preguntara eso si el ya savia la respuesta pero bueno yo le conteste" tu mismo sabes por que estoy enojada, el frunció el seño y yo me fui con Akari a esperar a que abrieran el licenciado abra el laboratorio toda la mañana lo evite, hasta la salida yo por mi parte estaba con mis amigas Ukyo, Saomin, Nina, Yuka y por supuesto mi gran amiga Akari y yo, cuando Akari y yo estábamos conversando que ella le había dicho a Kuno que a ella ni le va ni le bien lo que el haga, entonces entrando al cuarto de instrumento Ukyo, Saomin y Nina diciendo como un juego que nos contaran que habían hecho el otro viernes nos dijeron que Ukyo y Ryu se había hecho novio, y allí empezó la platica de quien te gusta empezando Akari dijo que del curso nadie le gustaba ya que ella ya tenia novio que se llamaba Tofú, luego continuo Ukyo claro de ella ya sabíamos después Saomin dijo que le gustaba un chico que tenia churros, después vino Nina y dijo que ella ya tenia novio y por ultimo yo y dije que el que me gusta es el ultimo chico que llegó y se llama Ranma.

Ellas se pusieron a reír, llegando Yuka me dijeron que raro ya que parecía que Ryoga y Kuno estaba interesados por mi yo les pregunte y Akari iba a decir algo y después me dijo olvídalo, cuando mi amiga Ukyo me dijo que me iba ayudar a entrar con Ranma y la ocasión perfecta era el viernes, pasó la conversación y nos fuimos hacer los demás deberes que nos faltaba en el laboratorio.

Los otros grupos acabaron y se fueron rápido quedando solo el nuestro y mi amigo Kuno, el llego y dijo por favor quítenme el castigo, mi amiga Akari dijo que ya se vaya y luego se dirigió a mi, yo le ignore y como vi que mi compañero Sinosuke se había quedado todavía me fui a conversar con el de cosas triviales luego regrese donde estaban mis otras amigas y lo vi allí ayudando hacer lo que nosotras teníamos que hacer, salí de nuevo y me encontré con Ukyo a fuera que me dijo que no era justo hacerle sufrir yo de acuerdo le dije que hago y ella me dijo dije que le perdonas pero que amigos como antes ya no.

De acuerdo me arme de valor y le fui a decir lo que me dijo Ukyo entonces comencé deja eso ya es trabajo de nosotras puedes irte nomas y te perdono pero amigos como antes ya no, le vi tan triste pero luego me acorde como estaba con la chica nueva y le dije con mas valor anda nomas que nosotras hacemos esto.

El se fue susurrando algo que no logre escuchar, entonces sentí menos un peso encima, acabamos las labores en el laboratorio y llegue mas tarde de lo acostumbrado a mi cas y mi papá me dio una buena hablada.

Pasó ese día, y al siguiente estuvo muy raro no es que tenia celos sino que fue muy grosero de su parte portarse así ya que nosotras le habíamos rogado al licenciado de ecología que el hiciera el trabajo con nosotras claro las que fuimos a pedir por el fuimos yo y Akari, no me saludo como todos los días, se la pasó conversando con ella las clases, se fue con ella a receso y aparte de eso le acompaño a cambiarse de uniforme para cultura física, bueno no le tomamos en cuenta y creo que ese día le fue mal ya que se pasó presumiendo de que podía ganar en carreras y no lo hizo, luego salimos yo y Akari para que ella cogiera su bus y yo por supuesto esperando a que saliera mi hermana.

Al día miércoles todo pasó casi normalmente, ya que me lleve una sorpresa desagradable al verlo allí en la puerta esperando al achica nueva y para el colmo mío mi amigo Ryoga no llego como siempre para irnos iguales, yo le vi y ni en cuenta le tome, Pasó todo el día y acabo las clases saliendo conmigo mis amigas y después solo yo y Akari nos fuimos iguales y en el camino íbamos conversando que yo le diga algo a Kuno por que el estaba hablando mal de nosotras, ya que conociendo a mi amiga Akari ella le hubiera gritado, y para evitar esto me ofrecí yo para hablar con el.

En el día jueves yo la pase un poco agitada ya que nos tocaba español y la licenciada decía que si ella entraba ya nadie entraba tras de ella, acabo la hora de ella y llego la hora de química y nos toaba en el laboratorio allí pasó algo muy raro ya que oía murmullos de Kuno con Ryu, luego se me acerco Akari diciendo que por favor hable con Kuno ya que el esta hablando de nosotras entonces cogí valor y cuando iba a conversar con el, él ya se había ido con la chica nueva.

Entonces salimos del laboratorio como siempre en grupo y quedando una a una, entonces ya casi llegando a la esquina nos encontrábamos Ranko, Akari y yo hablando de Kuno para decirle que ya basta que nosotros ni en cuenta le tomamos y el anda hablando de nosotras más que todo de Akari y yo, entonces como dicen hablando del rey de roma que este se asoma y apareció como arte de magia, mis amigas lo llamaron y el no hizo caso entonces yo le llame y regreso a ver entonces le dije espera un momento Kuno tengo que hablar contigo, el paró y yo pensaba "voy para el matadero" entonces les dije que vayan mas atrás a mis amigas y le dije sabes nosotras queremos que ya no hables de nosotras mal, luego de que si el quiere hacerla entrar en el grupo de nosotras que nos pregunte.

Entonces Akari dijo que ni le tome en cuenta al hablar con Ryu, el estuvo de acuerdo y le dije adiós ya que tenia que irle a ver a mi en el colegio y entre dejándole a fuera a el.

Luego volví a salir y allí estaba el otra vez pero justo paso mi compañero llamado Belenus y me fui con el y no tome en cuenta a Kuno, entonces el se nos acerco y el dijo que ya se tenia que ir, se despidió y se fue el me pidió unos minutos entonces el me dijo que le perdone y que por que no le caía la chica nueva que se llamaba Kodachi, yo le respondí que es como un sexto sentido, así como el me pregunto yo le dije por que no se llevaba bien con Ryoga y dijo que no le caía yo le dije por que si coinciden conmigo, se despidió y se fue

AL día siguiente viernes todos los planes ya estaban hechos después de clase íbamos a ir a jugar cartas y como mi amigo Ryoga se sentía mal no pudo ir con nosotros, ya en el local se pusieron a tomar cerveza por supuesto que yo no, luego vino los desafíos y me toco besar a Ranma, claro el empezó, Luego me toco besar a Kuno me opuse pero el beso solo fue en el cuello, luego otra vez un beso con Ranma, pero esta vez me tocaba a mi, paso las horas rápido y me toco ir a ver a mi hermana en el colegia conmigo vino Akari , Kuno y Belenus, conversando de lo anteriormente acontecido llegamos a la esquinas de los buses que cogían y yo esperando a mi hermana cuando en un descuido Akari y Belenus se fueron quedando solo Kuno y yo y allí ocurrió se me declaro claro que yo le dije que no pero el me dijo no te pido una respuesta ahorita, y se fue dándome un gran abrazo.

A la tarde conversando con Ukyo que se quedo hasta el ultimo por supuesto con Ryu me dijo que habían estado platicando con Ranma de pedir una oportunidad ya que a el le había gustado Kodachi, pero como ella tenia novio entonces el había dicho que lo va a pensar.

Continuara…

Att: Saomin

º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º

En el próximo capitulo titulado: ¿Novios?

Por favor sugerencias a mi correo , y les agradezco que lean este segundo fiction mío gracias.


	7. CAPITULO 7:¿NOVIOS?

CAPITULO 7: ¿NOVIOS?

Me pase pensando todo el fin de semana en como iba hacer el lunes, con todo lo ocurrido la otra semana con todo lo que me dijo Ukyo y la prueba de ecología encima.

Pero salí de casa como todos los días cogiendo gran valor para pasará lo que pasará, además me había enterado que no iba haber clases el lunes por que había pronóstico de tormenta, o algo así.

Entonces si tuvimos clases de microbiología dividiéndonos en grupos el licenciado a mi al principio me toco con Kuno pero pasando lo del otro viernes me acobarde y decidí cambiar puestos con Sinosuke al grupo uno, pasaron todos a realizar sus labores en el laboratorio y como éramos Akari, Sayuri, Max, Hiroshi, Akira, Narami, Kertos y yo.

Como los recipientes no llegaban me puse a platicar con Belenus sobre la música y dije:

Akane: Y que tipo de música te gusta?

Belenus: A mi me gusta las baladas y a ti

Akane: A mi también y que has tenido novia

Belenus: Si pero terminamos hace varios meses y tu tienes novio

Akane: No, no he tenido novio

Belenus: Y por que?

Akane: Por que no se me han declarado "obviamente si se me declaro Kuno, pero no tenia pensado decírselo"

Belenus: HHHHAAAA! Y yo que pensaba que a usted le gustaba Ryoga

Akane: Por que dices eso?

Belenus: Por que yo les veía que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos

Akane: No, yo y Ryoga solo somos amigos. Y a ti quien te gusta del curso?

Belenus: A mi uuuumm! y a ti?

Akane: Prometes no decir a nadie quien me gusta?

Belenus: De acuerdo pero quien te gusta?

Akane: Pero luego me dices tu quien te gusta de acuerdo

Belenus: Si pero ya dime quien te gusta

Akane: Bueno me gusta Ranma

Belenus: AAAHHH!

Akane: Si me gusta Ranma y a ti?

Belenus: Bueno a mi no me gusta nadie de aquí

Akane: Pero si a de haber alguien que por lo menos te simpaticé

Belenus: No nadie

Luego me llamó Narami (por que como ella tiene clases tarde se iba a ir) entonces le dije a Belenus que me esperara para seguir conversando y cuando me di la vuelta ya se había ido.

Bueno yo regrese a mis labores con los demás cuando también se había ido Kertos, sin pedir permiso al encargado del laboratorio.

Nos quedamos hasta alrededor de las 2:45 cuando de repente sonó mi teléfono siendo mi padre al otro lado de la línea diciéndome que a que hora iba a ir a mi casa, yo le respondí que todavía no acabábamos y que me iba a quedar hasta las 3:00, se enojo tanto que dijo:

Soun: Ya subo a ver que estas asiendo

Akane: De acuerdo yo le espero en el laboratorio así que entrara nomas que aquí le espero

Y colgó, cual fue mi sorpresa al ver a unos compañeros parados en plena puerta de laboratorio llamando a Daisuke nosotros les dijimos que el ya se había ido, entonces llamaron a Akari para allá (Si se acuerdan que entre Akari y Ryu no se llevan bien) y de casualidad yo regrese a ver y también me llamaron diciendo:

Ryu: Hola queríamos hablar contigo un momento Akane

Akari: Entonces para que me llamaron a mí?

Ryu: Solo era para molestar

Mi amiga Akari salió dejándome sola con Ryu y Ranma

Akane: Si y que querías decirme?

Entre los dos se debatían para decirme algo que no se que era, yo ya me estaba cansando cuando Ryu dijo:

Ryu: Ranma quería conversar contigo un momento

Akane: Y de que será

Se me acerco Ryu y me dijo al oído: ahora dice que le gusta yo me puse de mil colores pero disimulando bien dije que?

Entonces en ese momento hablo Ranma y dijo:

Ranma: Si sales rápido nos vemos en el local del otro día

Akane: Si es que puedo "claro que iba a decir que si pero de casualidad regrese a ver a la vereda y allí estaba mi madre"

Ranma: Entonces es un si

Akane: Sabes que no puedo por que si ve para la vereda allí esta mi madre y me esta esperando "no me imagine que iba a venir a verme mi madre"

Ranma: Bueno nos vemos

Akane: Sabes mejor nos vemos mañana te parece

Ranma: Si nos vemos mañana, adiós

Ryu: Adiós

Al día siguiente llegue con Ryoga como todos los días conversando de trivialidades, claro que estaba muy nerviosa por lo que iba a pasar pero para sorpresa de todos no pasó nada por que primero no hubo las ultimas horas (claro solo no hubo cultura física) yo me ofrecí para ayudar a mis amigas con sus deberes de computación y me quede con ellas en las computadoras sabiendo que me invitaron a jugar.

Yo estaba muy emocionada, pero por más que quería irme a jugar mas me demoraba, acabe exhausta y salí corriendo al estadio seguido claro de mis amigas y de Ryoga pero no los encontré allí y llame a Ukyo a preguntar donde estaban, me contesto y me dijo que estaban más debajo de la universidad en un parque jugando.

Bajamos y los vimos jugar a todos mis compañeros, llegamos donde estaban mis amigas y "mi compañera" Kodachi viendo el partido, me puse un poco mal ya que yo baje con la intención de jugar y no me dejaban jugar pasó un tiempo y nos pusimos a jugar Yuka, Danny, Millia, "Kodachi", Hikari y yo con los demás hombres que se habían quedado. Empezó el juego y a mi me tocó contra Kodachi, Kuno, Ranma, Ryu, Hikari y Millia yo jugaba a defensiva o algo así cuando ella obtuvo la pelota, fui para quitarle y me rasguño pero yo si le saque la pelota.

Minutos después obtuvo otra vez la pelota y sin pensarlo dos veces me fui para quitarle cuando por accidente le puse el pie y se cayó yo le accedí mi mano para que se levantará pidiéndole disculpas y me tiro la mano para el otro lado, eso si me enojo claro yo no lo hice con mala intención pero así sucedió y ella me tiro la mano, claro que me olvide de todo eso ese rato pero así se porto muy mal, después le pegue a Kuno en la rodilla izquierda sin intención también, y justo acabo el partido y nos íbamos yendo todas mis compañeras para realizar otro trabajo cuando pasando junto por Kodachi le oí decir: esto no fue nada y yo mas allá le dije: eso lo veremos.

Salimos y ya en dirección del centro de cómputo me tope con un amigo del colegio Méril, el estaba cargando algo así que se sorprendió mucho al verme le salude y me fui.

Al miércoles ya se había pronosticado que si iba a ver tormenta no muy fuerte así que la universidad si iba a tener clases, salí en dirección a la universidad y me tope con Ryoga como todos los días justo antes de dar la vuelta me tope con mi primo conversando de clases, se despido y fuimos a la universidad esperando a que dijeran si había clases, la repuesta fue no ya que los profesores no habían venido.

Así que decidimos ir a la plaza comercial para realizar el proyecto de Biología, junto con Max, Yuka, Sayuri, Akari, Rashell, Sinosuke y yo nos fuimos caminando sin rumbo dimos muchas vueltas asiendo tiempo para que abrieran a eso de las 9:00 nos fuimos a un centro de computó a consultar sobre Química para la exposición después saliendo de allí cogimos un camión y nos fuimos a la plaza comercial, llegamos y nos pusimos a esperar pero se nos abrió el apetito y nos pusimos a comer pan tradicional, esperando que no abrían y ya era las 9:30 fuimos a preguntar a una persona que se encontraba allí y dijo:

Persona: La plaza comercial abre a las 10:00 de la mañana

Y en coro todos dijimos que vamos hacer aquí parados y en tremendo calor, entonces decidimos ir a un supermercado hacer el trabajo, yendo para abajo unas cuantas cuadras, llegamos y entramos a ver que había seleccionando cada uno un producto para nuestro deber, pagamos y salimos de allí quedando de acuerdo que los chicos iban a poner la pizza para el viernes y yo iba a poner mi casa y las demás chicas las sodas.

A la tarde algo me sorprendió mucho me llamo Ranma a citarme a que fuera a verlo en el parque por que quería conversar algo conmigo, claro yo salí estaba muy nerviosa y pensando en que me iba a decir llegue caminado por la otra vereda pero antes yo ya le había visto entonces me hice la que no le vi me silbó y fui para allá estaba con algunos amigos y me llevó para dentro del parque me dijo:

Ranma: Hola como estas?

Akane: Bien y tu, y allí me percate que estaba sangrando y le pregunte, Que te pasó

Ranma: Nada solo que vine peleando con unos chicos

Akane: Por que?

Ranma: Por que me estaban buscando y yo nunca me rindo

Akane: Ya lo se por tu honor

Entonces me cogió desprevenida y me beso el muy apasionadamente pero yo no sabía como hacerlo y lo peor del caso estaba muy nerviosa, entonces paro y me dijo:

Ranma: Quieres ser mi novia

Akane: Y o le dije que claro

Luego nos volvimos a besar igual que antes me abrazó y como sus amigos ya se iban me dijo haya o no haya clases mañana nos vemos me dio un ultimo beso y se fue, yo me quede congelada por una parte era lo que esperaba y por otra me cogió de sorpresa.

Llegue a donde mi hermana con una car de haber visto un fantasma mi mente todavía no procesaba la información y lo peor sería en la universidad con todos mis compañeros como iba a comportar.

En el jueves pasó algo fuera de lo normal, llegué como si nada "claro en dentro estaba muy nerviosa" así que entré a la universidad y allí estaban todos y claro también estaba "mi novio", entonces llegue a besarlo con un pico y nada más como me había dicho mi amiga Ukyo.

Luego llegó "la chica nueva" Kodachi junto con su gran amigo Kuno, yo sin hacerles caso me puse a conversar con Akari y Max de música, de la tele, de las películas y así paso mucho rato cuando Akari me dijo:

Akari: Akane ya vámonos que me prometiste ayudarme en los deberes

Akane: De acuerdo espera que me despida de Ranma y nos vamos

Claro que no sabia como iba a suceder ese milagro, me quería acercar pero como, y estando allí también Ryoga, me arme de valentía y me fui para allá peleando primero con Ryoga y luego le dije a Ranma:

Akane: Nos vemos mañana o esta tarde a las 3:00

Ranma: De acuerdo

Me dio un beso y cuando se iba a ir mi amiga Ukyo dijo vamos con nosotros hacer el trabajo de biología, yo acepte.

Me despedí de Akari y Max ya que no los podía acompañar y quedamos que los iba ayudar mañana y se fueron los dos.

Y fui cogida del brazo de Ranma se me reían Ryu y Ukyo por que decían:

Ukyo: Parecen viejitos cogidos así

Akane: Es que a mi me gusta así

Ukyo: Que no parecen novios

Akane: Es que, a mi me gusta así

Después Ranma fue a dejar su maleta en su casa y dijo que lo esperara, yo iba conversando con Ukyo y Ryu de e trabajo que íbamos hacer cuando de la casa salió Ranma ignorándome se fue para adelante con mis demás amigos y yo quedándome atrás con la pareja.

Bajamos a la plaza comercial y buscando un lugar para realizar el trabajo y como ellos nos iban a llevar lejos Ukyo y yo entramos al primer sitio que vimos claro los otros ya iban bien adelante no nos vieron pero luego entraron ellos también.

Ellos decidieron ir hacer el trabajo a otro lado, y yo me quede con la pareja y por supuesto Ranma se fue con ellos, no me enoje por que dijo que me iba a venir a ver, no paso y los fuimos a buscar yo riéndome de lo que decían los dos tortolitos las locuras que pasaban como por ejemplo

Ukyo: A te voy a contar que el otro día que bajamos yo iba siguiendo a Ryu y el a mi, ya cuando estaba bien lejos ambos nos preguntamos que a donde íbamos, entonces los dos dijimos que el uno estaba siguiendo al otro

Akane: jajajajajajaja

Ukyo: Ryu también entiende todo al revés

Akane: Por que?

Ukyo: Por que cogió mal la dirección por que Daisuke dijo vamos para arriba y el me llevo para abajo, y como no lo encontrábamos lo llamo y dijo que era para la otra dirección

Akane: jajajajajajaja, pobre Ryu ya se esta pareciendo a Ryoga

Ukyo: Si es cierto, jajajajajajaja

La pase muy bien con ellos, llegamos a donde ellos estaban, entramos y el ni caso omiso hizo que yo allá llegado, paso un buen rato y yo empecé a ayudar a mis compañeros con sus deberes, pasando el tiempo y de casualidad llegó Millia y también le ayude se marcho un poco mas tarde, y cuando yo ya me iba a ir

Ukyo: Vamos Akane a comer un helado te parece?

Akane: Ya me tengo que ir por que mi padre me esta esperando

Ukyo: Vamos Akane

Akane: No

Ukyo: Ranma dile a Akane que vaya con nosotros, si

Ranma: Vamos Akane si

Akane: De acuerdo vamos

Salimos de allí, y nos dirigimos a la heladería mas cercana, claro salimos como estábamos antes el con sus amigos y yo con la feliz pareja.

Entramos y cada uno decidió su propio helado, nos sentamos y no se que pasó pero Ranma se sentó a un extremo y yo al otro como polos iguales repeliéndose, bueno esa actitud no la iba a soportar ni siendo mi "novio" ya que si no me quería no me hubiera invitado y ya, acabaron y justo cuando nos íbamos a ir le cogí y le dije:

Akane: Ven Ranma necesitamos hablar

Ranma: De que es

Akane: Bueno tu te estas portando como un niño chiquito y a mi no me gustan esas personas, creo que nos hicimos novios muy rápido así que terminemos y quedemos como amigos, de acuerdo

El se congelo en ese rato pero luego dijo si yo le accedí mi mano y me fui con la feliz pareja dejándolo allí con los demás chicos.

A la tarde me llamó Ukyo y me dijo:

Ukyo: Que bien que terminaste con el se estaba portando mal contigo

Akane: Creo que si

Ukyo: Además, el me dijo en una ocasión que le gustaba Kodachi

Akane: En cerio

Ukyo: Si, y también me dijo que si yo terminaba algún día con Ryu, el podría tener una oportunidad conmigo

Akane: Que mal, pero que bueno que termine yo con esto antes de que creciera y me hiciera daño

Ukyo: En eso estoy de acuerdo, bueno chao y nos vemos mañana

Akane: De acuerdo y hasta mañana

Me sentí un poco mal al escuchar esas palabras, pero no sentí remordimiento "un poco" lo que si fue como un peso de encima quitándome por que sino me quería y yo si le que hubiera sufrió era yo y no el.

A la mañana siguiente, no hubo clases por el pasó de la tormenta pero yo para estar segura me fui a la universidad a ver si habían abierto, llegue y como vi la puerta cerrada me regrese cuando sonó mi celular siendo

Ukyo: Hola Akane por que te vas no me que estamos aquí

Akane: Lo siento no les vi, solo vi que la puerta estaba cerrada ya me iba para mi casa

Ukyo: Ven un rato saludas y te vas, si

Akane: De acuerdo, hay voy

Llegue y allí estaba Ukyo, Ryu, Kuno, Shampoo y Sinosuke, los salude casi a todos obviando por supuesto a Kuno que creo por no saludarle ya se daba con la pared, conversamos un rato y me despedí como salude ya que tarde me vendría a ver Akari a mi cas para conversar de lo ocurrido.

Alrededor de las 9:30 llego mí querida amiga Akari, saludo a mi madre y hermana, fuimos para mi habitación a conversar y nos sentamos

Akari: Que paso ayer

Akane: Nada solo que termine con Ranma

Akari: Y por que?

Akane: Por que se porto mal

Akari: Que sucedió?

Akane: Me evadió todo el día como que si yo no existiera para el

Akari: Que pena amiga, pero sabes que yo te lo dije pero como tú dijiste eres mi amiga y debes apoyarme, lo hice pero bueno que término sin que tú te hayas enamorado ya que hubieras sufrido

Akane: En eso tienes razón, creo que solo fue una ilusión del corazón y nada más que eso

Entonces Akari se despido ya que su madre la estaba esperando en su casa y no debía demorarse.

Continuara…

Att: Saomin


	8. CAPITULO 8: NUEVA AMISTAD

CAPITULO 8: NUEVA AMISTAD

El día lunes pasó como de costumbre las primeras horas investigación el licenciado hablando de algo y yo perdida en mi mundo como siempre.

Luego la hora de ecología un poco más interesante sobre algunos trabajos y proyectos, y adelantando las clases, pasó rápido la hora y llego microbiología.

El licenciado nos enseño hacer pruebas microbiológicas para cualquier alimento, nos enseño un poco más del laboratorio y cuando estábamos en el salón de instrumento con un equipo pasó algo extraño ya que mi licenciado se acerco a mi amiga Sayuri y le preguntó si Kuno algo, no alcance a oír luego el licenciado dijo:

Licenciado: Por favor señor salga desde que ingreso le he visto que esta masticando chicle, y he esperado que lo bote pero nada, así que por favor salga

Kuno: Pero licenciado "se tragó el chicle" ya no tengo nada

Licenciado: Pero lo vi y hasta le pregunte a su compañera, además no se hubiera tragado el chicle si no lo hubiera tenido

Kuno: Pero ya no lo tengo

Licenciado: Por favor salga señor y no me haga repetir

Kuno: De acuerdo

Y salí del laboratorio sin más ni más, salimos de allí y fuimos a nuestros respectivos lugares y como el licenciado dijo vaya a dejar sus cosas salimos y cuando entre me encontré con Sayuri que decía a Akari:

Sayuri: Kuno me culpó por que el licenciado lo sacó

Akari: Que mal así no se comporta un caballero, cual pando a una dama

Sayuri: Si y yo le dije a mi no me metas en tus cosas, yo no tuve la culpa que estuvieras comiendo

Akari: Lo se y que mas te dijo

Sayuri: Solo eso y se fue

Entonces allí me daba ganas de salir y decirle que repita eso en frente mío a ver si lo dejaba hacerlo otra vez, pero cuando me di cuenta el ya se había ido.

Pasó eso y salimos más antes que todos los grupos, y como siempre fui con mis amigas a la parada del bus he íbamos conversando de:

Akari: Y que crees de Kodachi

Akane: No se pero me da mala espina

Akari: Yo pienso lo mismo tiene algo que no me cae

Akane: Yo también creo lo mismo

Akari: Y que piensas de lo ocurrido con Kuno

Akane: Que hizo mal al culparle a Sayuri de gana, si ella no hizo nada

Akari: Bueno yo pienso lo mismo

Bueno llegamos y me despedí de mi amiga, espere un momento y salió mi hermana claro nos fuimos con un amigo de ella conversando iban ellos y justo en la otra cuadro me encontré con mi amigo Belenus creo que iba pensando en algo y no me vio pero le pregunte:

Akane: Que haces por aquí

Belenus: Nada si recién salgo del laboratorio y tú

Akane: Yo ya iba para mi casa

Belenus: A por cierto el licenciado esta recogiendo el informe del otro día

Akane: Gracias

Y salí corriendo, sin percatarme que mi madre había ido en ver a mi hermana, la salude y fui corriendo a presentar mi informe cuando llegué allí estaban Ranko y Danny, llegue y les pregunte lo del informe:

Ranko: Tranquila Akane yo presente tu informe y sacaste 9

Akane: Y por que

Ranko: Es que nos faltaba unos porcentajes

Akane: Y tu Danny cuando sacaste?

Danny: Yo no presente el informe por que no lo hice

Akane: Que mal, pero bueno ya se van

Danny y Ranko: Si

Ranko: A por favor Akane préstame las copias del deber de Matemáticas

Akane: Si te espero afuera en la copiadora

Ranko: De acuerdo allí nos vemos

Yo salí y allí estaba mi madre, mi hermana y su amigo esperándome, yo le comente todo a mi madre y le presente a mis amigas.

Al día siguiente en las primeras horas pasaron rápido, cuando llegamos a microbiología todos los que no entregaron el informe "claro yo no pero mis amigos si" le dijimos al licenciado si podrían presentarle ya que como salimos más antes no le oímos, el respondió que si pero que iba a calificarle sobre 5 y nada más.

Bueno solo recogió al grupo 1 "ósea el mío" y al grupo 2, y como de casualidad no le habían presentado "mi querida amiga, y mi ex - novio" no les recogió, saliendo del edificio todavía le seguían rogando y por bueno les cogió calificándole también sobre 5, yo también presente mi informe aunque yo ya tenia la nota pero mejor percatarse y ya.

Salimos y fuimos a la hora de cultura física, corrimos y el licenciado dijo:

Licenciado: Señoritas no se fueron de paseo

Akane, Akari y Yuka: No licenciado pero si corrimos, no nos vio

Licenciado: Si las vi y por eso lo dijo, bueno quien llego primera

Akane: Yo licenciado Akane Tendo

Akari y Yuka: Y nosotras en segundo iguales

Entonces nos fuimos a sentar en las gradas, hasta que acabara con todo el curso, y nos dijo subamos en la otra cancha a que juegue futbol y básquet, claro los chicos ya habían pedido la pelota de futbol y entonces me puse a jugar y justo ella también iba a jugar Kodachi y como justo "su gran amigo" no había venido la pasó casi sola y solo casi por que Ranma tiraba baba por ella en todas las horas.

Bueno empezó el juego y me tocó escoger a mi Akari sugirió a mi amigo André que la escogiera pero ya era tarde el ya había escogido, y me tocó a mi bueno yo la escogí aunque mi amiga puso una cara de pocos amigos, jugamos yo no de tan buen animo pero allí la daba acabo el partido y ella dijo:

Kodachi: Adiós chicas

Nadie creo le presto atención, y ella se fue y por otro lado yo me fui con mis amigas, conversando de cómo ella se portaba sin mas comentarios llegamos a la estación y nos despedimos dejándome a esperar como siempre a mi hermana.

El día miércoles me tocó computación y de milagro llegué temprano ya que no había ido con Ryoga por que lo fui abandonando, acabo la clase y salí corriendo en dirección de mi aula ya que me tocaba prueba de ecología, llegue y el profeso empezó a repartir las hijas yo lo hice pensé un rato y viendo como Mousse entregaba la hoja pensaba en ir y no ir cuando vi que André también iba a entregar yo me levante y lo entregue salí y nos pusimos a conversar de la prueba cuando después de un momento mi amiga Akari bajaba con Sayuri también peleando por la prueba pasó esas horas y llegó medio ambiente, no lo tuve por que la licenciada no vino, esperamos y luego llego la licenciada de Química acabé molida con la licenciada y de cómo de costumbre fui a ver a mi hermana. A la tarde fui a un centro de computó y mi hermana a ver a su novio, salí de allí y me tope con Méril lo llame para conversar y salí diciendo

Méril: Hola como estas?

Akane: Yo bien y tu que te cuentas?

Méril: Casi lo mismo y tú has visto a alguien del colegio

Akane: No solo a algunos licenciados y tú?

Méril: Yo solo al licenciado de física que les daba a ustedes que de casualidad llego acá

Akane: Aaaaahhhhh!

Méril: Y tu por cía caso no has visto a unas compañeras tuyas

Akane: No a nadie y tú

Méril: Yo tampoco

Akane: Que mal, y por que preguntas?

Méril: Es que ella eran muy amigas mías, y desde el paseo no las volví a ver claro solo a una

Akane: Que mal pero y por que?

Méril: Es que ella me dijo que se iba a casar

Akane: En serio dijo eso, y yo ni enterada

Méril: En serio y que tal de tu vida

Akane: Allí vamos y tu que?

Méril: Yo he estado viajando, de aquí para allá con la mujer de mi padre, ya que no me pueden dejar solo por las locuras que cometí

Akane: Y que es lo que hiciste si se puede preguntar?

Méril: Solo locuras, ya que cuando estuve en Osaka me escapaba de la casa de mi padre , y como veían mal a los de acá, y te hacían consumir aunque no querías y lo peor de todo eso fue solo pro una mujer que me rompió el corazón

Akane: Y quien fue la que te rompió el corazón, si se puede preguntar claro?

Méril: Fue una compañera tuya fue Arfil, ella me ilusiono, y luego cuando ya no le servía me boto, aparte de eso me rompió el corazón por que yo de ella estaba enamorada

Akane: Que mal por ti nunca me imagine que sería así y que más pasó

Méril: Yo seguí cayendo más y más, con decirte que pelee con mi madre, mi padre y hasta con mi abuela, llegué a destruirme tanto que un día mescle de todo un poco y cuando desperté yo estaba en un hospital en la camilla de cirugía en la mitad de unas personas de blanco, me dio medio y me dijeron que había muerto por unos segundos y que luego volví,

Akane: Esa es la segunda oportunidad que te da la vida

Méril: Si yo también lo pensé y pedí perdón a mi madre, a mi padre y con mi abuela ya no me llevó

Akane: Que mal

Méril: Sin decirte que quinto y sexto curso fueron los peores

Akane: Por que?

Méril: Primero por que mi vida dio un giro extremo de 360 grados y solo por cambiar hacer lo que no era, por que yo y Sergus nos cambiamos

Akane: Y por que lo hicieron

Méril: Por que yo le pedí que me enseñara hacer como el y no lo logre, por que viendo como el se comportaba con las chicas salió de nuevo como yo era

Akane: Y como eras?

Méril: Gentil con las damas y me llevaba muy bien con ellas, en cambio él las conquistaba y andaba con una y con otra sin importarle nada hasta cuando tenia novia andaba con dos más, y ellas así lo aceptaban

Akane: Que tontas y que ciegas, como pudieron aceptar que las traten así, ese es una mala persona de andar jugando con una y con otra

Méril: Hasta te apuesto que todavía lo siguen llamando

Akane: Creo que si, bueno me tengo que ir ya que es muy tarde

Méril: De acuerdo y no te olvides de mi si

Akane: De acuerdo y cuando pueda yo te vengo a ver

Méril: Si adiós

Akane: Adiós

Y de allí salí corriendo para mi casa ya que mi hermana me estaba buscando.

Al día siguiente todas las horas pasó normal solo hubo un pequeño problema la clase de español teníamos dos lecciones, aunque no estuvo duro yo estaba nerviosa ya que no sabía bien la lección, pero justo no me tocó a mi sino a Ryoga y a Ranko yo les ayudaba desde mi puesto un poco sin que la licenciada se diera cuenta, pero la licenciada dijo siéntense que no les calificare esta sino la otra.

Se salvaron de milagro, y yo di de voluntaria otra lección, pasaron las demás horas y llegó medio ambiente vino la licenciada y nos dio unas hojas para tarea en clase de grupo de a tres todas nuestras amigas ya tenían grupo y solo faltábamos yo y Akari, y los que faltaban no eran buenas opciones eran Ranma, Belenus, Kodachi y Kuno

Yo sin pensarlo dos veces dije ven con nosotras Belenus y lo otros tres hicieron otro grupo salvándome de milagro, acabaron clases más temprano de lo usual y nos fuimos a dar una vuelta con Yamato, Belenus, Akari, Danny, Ranko y yo pasando por donde mi amigo Méril estaba pare para saludar y mis amigos se adelantaron quedándome yo y mis amigas conversamos un rato y decidimos partir y mas arriba nos encontramos con Shampoo y Hikari en una cuadra y en la otra sus respectivos novios Mousse y Daisuke era raro pero siendo pareja no lo parecían para nada, bueno subimos y se fueron despidiendo uno por uno en la parada quedándome yo con Yamato y Belenus en la parada esperando a mi hermana y comenzando a conversar dijeron:

Akane: Belenus a ti quien te gusta en el curso

Belenus: A mi no puedo decirlo por que sino se enojaría

Akane: Y por que?

Belenus: Por que si y a ti quien te gusta

Akane: A mi nadie

Belenus: Segura

Akane: Si

Belenus: Y que pasó con Ranma, por que el dijo que se te declararía

Akane: Nada solo le dije que no, por que pensaba que era una persona y no lo fue así

Belenus: Que mal yo pensaba que si usted le gustaba y el se declaraba, usted iba a aceptar

Akane: Pues no, el me dijo eso y yo le dije que no

Belenus: Que mal, pero bueno ya desechaste dos y cual será el tercero, capaz que el tercero es Ryoga y el es venció

Akane: No se

Belenus: Bueno entonces

Entonces me despedí de Yamato y Belenus, yendo para otro lado cuando desde lejos todavía los veía, y entonces ya me iba ir para mi casa y me topé con Yuka allí esperando a su padre y dijo:

Yuka: Hola Akane, que haces por aquí

Akane: Hola, yo yéndome para mi casa

Yuka: Aaaaahhhhh! Y que más

Akane: No nada

Yuka: Por cierto el otro día estábamos conversando con Kuno y yo le iba preguntando sobre ti

Akane: Sobre mí?

Yuka: Si sobre por que le gustas

Akane: Aaaaahhhhh!

Yuka: Si y me dijo que tu le gustas por los buenos sentimientos que tienes, eres sencilla y muy amable pero que a el también le gusta la chica nueva Kodachi

Akane: Que mal no se que le ve a ella

Yuka: Ni yo lo se, ya que parece escoba con patas

Akane: Si es cierto

Yuka: Pero yo si se de quien podrías confiar es de Ryoga el si te quiere y hasta que muere por ti

Akane: Que mal yo solo lo veo como un amigo y nada más

Yuka: Pero debes considerarlo ya que el si te quiere y hasta es fiel por que el me conto que su novia lo engaño ya que el lo había visto besándose con otro

Akane: Que mal pobrecito

Yuka: Y que piensas

Akane: Yo que estoy más hecho nudos ya que primero Kuno, luego Ranma, después Belenus y por último Ryoga, que mundo de locos el mío no crees

Yuka: Estoy de acuerdo contigo y que vas hacer

Akane: No se

Yuka: Creo que deberías tener novio a fuera ya que así te libras de problema y malos ratos en el curso

Akane: Yo opino lo mismo y creo que eso lo voy a hacer

Bueno nos despedimos y me fui a ver a mi hermana para ira la casa.

A la día viernes las primeras horas de microbiología salimos al laboratorio para realizar limpieza del equipo, salimos de allí a horas de biología hicimos lo de siempre y a las ultimas horas química para la exposición del tema de electromagnetismo me fue bien y salimos antes que los demás, nos fuimos despidiendo uno por uno y llegando a la parada nos topamos con Kuno el fue con nosotros, y al llegar nos pusimos a conversar de "que los hombres son los mismos" ellos decían que no y yo decía que si por que ellos no sufren y nosotros sí, pero ellos decían que era mejor cortarnos ellos y no nosotras y cuando seguía el tema su bus ya se iba se despidieron diciéndome esto no queda así y el lunes hablamos.

Llegué a mi casa y con la novedad de que mi madre me escribió en clases de natación empezando el sábado a las 7: 00 am, paso el día y llegó sábado para el entrenamiento me fue casi bien pero de que aprendo lo hago y ya

Continuara…

Espero que les haya gustado estos dos capítulos pidiendo disculpas por que, se me hizo un poco duro publicarlos ahora pero aquí tienen y que se diviertan y por cierto que tengan buena semana

Att: Saomin


	9. CAPITULO 9: ¿MAGIA?

CAPITULO 9: ¿MAGIA?

En fin el día lunes pasó raro ya que de nuevo me volví a llevar con Kuno no se por que fuimos iguales a la parada a dejar a mi amiga Akari.

Y conversamos de cosas triviales claro era de esperarse que mi amiga Akari no estaba muy cómoda con la salida pero quien ni yo lo estaba y todo empezó ya que ese día a la noche soñé cosas muy extrañas como una espada y otras cosa.

El día martes la pace un poco intranquila todas las horas de clases hasta la hora de cultura física que le dije a Akari que llamara un momento a Kuno ella sin vergüenza lo llamo y de la nada apareció cuando le empecé a preguntar sobre mi sueño, el me contestaba que eso es algunas cosas raras que no entendía.

Igualmente se fue igual de nosotros a la parada de Akari, y seguíamos conversando del mismo tema que parecía tenerme muy encantada era la Magia.

Nos veíamos a la salida a veces cuando se iba a dejar a Kodachi a su casa, y paso al día miércoles las cosas parecía que se me complicaban un poco más.

En todas las horas pasaba distraídamente, por alguna razón aparente que no encontraba en mi cabeza cuando de repente me hizo aterrizar de pronto en la tierra por que se abrió la puerta de la nada.

Allí observe algo raro, y era un fantasma de color blanco.

A la tarde que salí me encontré con mi amigo Méril y me dijo:

Akane: Hola como estas pensaba que ya no te iba a ver otra vez

Méril: Yo también pensó lo mismo

Akane: Pero y que mas te cuentas

Méril: Nada de nuevo

Akane: Bueno viendo que tú eres mi amigo te preguntare algo

Méril: Que es

Akane: Pero me vas a creer loca

Méril: No, no lo hare ya dime

Akane: ¿Crees en los fantasmas?

Méril: ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

Akane: Por que los vi en una clase que abrieron la puerta

Méril: Pues, si

Akane: ¿Por que?

Méril: Pero tu no te burlas de mí

Akane: Bueno

Méril: Mi mamá me decía que cuando era niño me la pasaba sentado en el horno de leña viendo la pared negra, y que me enojaba si me quitaban

Akane: ¿Y por que?

Méril: No lo se tal vez por que me bautizaron de muy grande

Akane: Pero eso es raro

Méril: Si y eso es poco para lo que ha pasado

Akane: ¿Cómo que?

Méril: Como cuando contaba una historia en alguna casa si contaba pasaba algo feo y si no acababa de contarla sucedían cosas raras.

Akane: ¿Porqué?

Méril: No lo se o tal vez si

Akane: ¿Cómo?

Méril: Es que algunas veces mi madre me ha dicho que parezco de otra época por las costumbres que tengo

Akane: Es extraño

Méril: ¿Qué?

Akane: A mi también me han dicho que soy rara, como que si no fuera de esta época

Méril: Wuuuuuuuuaaaahhhhhhh!

Akane: Lo mismo digo

Méril: Creo que es tarde

Akane: Si bueno nos vemos otro día

Méril: De acuerdo y no te olvides de mí

Y me fui de allí, con muchos pensamientos en la cabeza sobre todo de los fantasmas.

Continuara…


	10. CAPITULO 10: MI VIDA PASADA

CAPITULO 10: MI VIDA PASADA

Ahora resulta que poseo magia y sin saberlo ya tengo una enemiga del pasado por que no se como sucedió tampoco solo se que no se nada.

Quien diría que poco a poco el destino se presentaba ante mis ojos como se me lo estaba haciendo ahora, claro que cuento con muchas personas que me apoyan, pero como será mi vida de ahora en adelante no lo se.

En la noche de ese día se me vinieron a la mente imágenes que antes no las había visto, con personas que me conocían yo lo sentía pero de que yo las conociera no, conversaciones y una en la que me encontraba en una habitación blanca, y todo allí era blanco me levante de la cama que allí se encontraba y me di cuenta que estaba amarrada a una parte de la cama cuando yo tratando de zafarme, se abrió de repente la puerta y entró un hombre que me cuando lo observe me recorrió un escalofrió horrible se me acerco y me dijo:

¿Me vas a dar lo que deseo desde hace tiempo?

De mi boca salió: No, no lo haré nunca lo conseguirás

¿Me lo dices enserio querida?

¿Claro, esperabas algo más? Lo escupí como veneno de mi boca

Cuando se acerco a mi me agarro fuerte mente el brazo acercándome a el cogió mi mano llamó a uno de sus cómplices que le trajeron una daga color blanco en el mango con una hoja filosa que brillaba en color metálico me la acerco y cuando iba a cortarme… Me desperté asustada viendo que me encontraba en mi habitación y percatándome que mi mano no estuviera sujeta a mi cama, me levante y fui a tomar un poco de aire al patio.

Pero de repente sentí que no debía salir por que algo me iba a pasar, cuando de la nada una sombra se encontraba otra mío trate de correr me cogió y cuando menos lo esperaba alguien apareció en mi auxilio pero no lo vi acabando con la sombra la persona que me había salvado también se había ido.

Y yo que pensaba que mi vida ya no podía ponerse mucho peor, me volví a costar tratando de conciliar el sueño cuando cerré los ojos ya había amanecido y me tocaba ir a la u.

Llegue con las justas a la primera hora pero me sentía tan cansada y me daba mucho sueño, tratando de mantener los ojos abrieron mis amigos y amigas me observaban preguntándose interiormente que me pasaba pero no les podía decir nada.

Hasta mi ex amigo me observaba así, yo aparentando estar bien volví a levantarme de la nada.

Pasaban las horas poco a poco como que para mí el tiempo estaba deteniéndose, pero no lo di a notar así paso para mi media semana.

Al jueves de la misma semana tenia que ir a realizar compras al mercado por que mi madre me lo había mandado, y justo pase por la casa de mi amigo Méril, asiendo tiempo me acerque a su casa y lo llame salió su madre y me dijo que ya salía.

Me dijo: Hola

Hola

¿Como estas?

¿Aquí trabajando duro y tu que tal?

Más o menos tengo sueños de lo más raros, no puedo dormir y pensando mucho en eso no me concentro en la u

Le observe la cara de susto y me dijo: ¿Por que?

No se si debía decírselo pero lo sentía muy cercano a mí y no podía mentirle así que le comente: ¿Es que tengo un sueño en común estos días?

¿Cuál?

Estoy en una habitación blanca cuando de repente se abre la puerta y un hombre que no logro ver su rostro se me acerca y me comenta que debo entregarle algo que el a esperado mucho, yo me niego y el se me acerca coge una daga y trata de….

¿De qué?

No se de que por que cuando lo va hacer me despierto, y después trato de salir de mi casa al patio cuando una sombra negra me persigue llega alguien y me defiende

¿Pero quien es?

No lo sé

Pensándolo bien, ya no le comente algo más por que lo veía a él también más preocupado que quien entonces le dije: Tranquilo todo es un sueño y no te preocupes nada me pasará; creo que eso lo tranquilizará pensé

Me despedí para ya no involucrarlo más y me fui.

Acabó mi linda semana y llegó el fin de semana, ese fin de semana dormí hasta muy entrada la mañana, me ganaba el sueño pero decidí hacer algo más que eso y empecé a ser las cosas que me faltaban por hacer.

Continuara…

Att: Saomin


	11. CAPITULO 11: ENEMIGA

CAPITULO 11: ENEMIGA

Mi nueva semana había comenzado y yo ya con nuevas baterías estaba dispuesta a realizar las cosas que no había hecho por cuando me ganaba el sueño.

Cuando allí empezó mi nueva rutina con mi enemiga, no se porque pero ella tenia algo que no me cuadraba para nada, yo sabia que ella algo ocupaba y mostrándose para todos como una chica que no rompe el plato.

Cuando un día me enteré que el estaba comentado cosas de todas mis amigas justo en la hora de educación física entonces les dije Akari, Ranko, Danny, Yuka, Sayuri:

No se preocupen amigas yo le diré lo que se merece a el por meterse con mis amigas y más que todo tratando de meterle a Kodachi en nuestro grupo no

Akari me dijo: Pero anda diciendo que yo estoy en la mitad de la relación entre Ukyo y Ryu

Pero yo se que es mentira, no te preocupes yo le voy a decir

Y justo hablando del rey de roma se encontraba Kuno en la esquina dejando a Kodachi por donde vivía, entonces yo lo llame:

Entonces en ese día me sentí por primera vez como yendo al matadero siendo yo la res y le dije:

Necesitamos hablar, sobre los rumores que estas diciendo

De que será me dijo

De lo que andas diciendo de nosotras

¿De qué?

De que Akari esta enamorada del novio de Ukyo ósea de Ryu

No, yo no fui y por esta que no fui me dijo

Le creí y dijo que quería hablar conmigo

Me negué y el se marchó

Pero yo sin saberlo tenía una enemiga ya.

La semana seguía con su rutina normal de clases, ingenieros, alumnos, compañeros, amigos y sin olvidar a mis amigas.

Ocurrió algo de lo más extraño habían a Kuno le habían descolado su querida amiga y esta ultima se juntaba con Shampoo y Hikari.

Era raro viéndolo así decidimos con Akari darle una segunda oportunidad y no hubo quien se opusiera mi amigo Ryoga me dijo: Si les vuelve hacer lo mismo yo ya no me meto nos dijo por que el había sido quien nos defendió de Kuno.

El se acercaba más a nosotras pero creo que el tenia algo en mente, no sabia que pero lo traía, y por otra parte mi querida enemiga me trataba de hacer la vida imposible no lo conseguía por que en la mayoría ella perdía sola por su mano, muchas cosas trato de realizar por mal pero el mal siempre regresa por doble y para ella lo hacia así.

Yo no le tomaba en cuenta y en la mayoría de cosas íbamos de par en par ya que ella peleaba por notas no se porque pero lo hacia, yo no tenia problemas pero tenia que defenderme y así empezó nuestra batalla campal, yo por demostrar que ella no era la chica que pensaban todos y ella por su parte tratando de hacerme quedar mal sin ningún motivo además la popular era mi amiga Akari no yo.

Entonces llego el licen de Educación Física a decirnos que era nota el paseo a Arima, y además que contaba como un 50% de la calificación final del semestre, con tremenda noticia ya hacíamos planes para ir para allá la próxima semana.

Continuara…

Att: Saomin


	12. CAPITULO 12: PASEO

CAPITULO 12: PASEO

El viaje ya estaba planeado para el día miércoles salida de 7:00 am, llegaríamos a la 11:00 am para realizar la pendiente expedición por Arima.

Con todos emocionados por ir incluyéndome, yo con mis amigas y amigos planeamos para hacer un pequeño picnic al regreso de la expedición.

También íbamos a llevar uno que otro aperitivo para irlo comiendo en el camino, y ya todo lo teníamos solo teníamos que esperar a que fuera miércoles, y empezando la semana no parecía transcurrirla rápido.

Las primeras horas el blablabla del ingeniero, luego ecología interesante con los temas ya que nos tocaba explicación del proyecto que debíamos realizar para nota fin de semestre.

Y las horas de microbiología, con sus temas específicos la pase mucho mejor, pensando como seria el primer viaje de la u, no importaba mucho y mi amiga Akari me dijo:

Akane ven para acá

La mire dudosa y llege a donde ella diciéndole: ¿Qué ocurre?

Te veo demasiado despistada en estos últimos días ¿que te ocurre?

Nada solo que estoy emocionada

No lo creo pero ya toma atención ¡siiiiiiiii!

De acuerdo

Acabo las horas y me fui a mi casa dejándole a mi amiga en la parada en la cual me esperaba mi hermana, la salude y nos fuimos.

Al llegar a mi casa mi madre nos recibió como siempre, al igual que un papá preocupado de todo.

Así pasa martes también vino a mi casa Akari para ir de comprar de los bocadillos que llevaríamos para el día siguiente.

Llegando el miércoles esperado yo me había levantado mas temprano para realizar mi maleta y alistarme, salí unos minutos antes para llegar temprano lo hice y me encontré con uno que otro compañero cuando a lo lejos llegaba mi mejor amiga Akari junto con otras amigas más, las salude y esperando al Licenciado y al autobús.

Diez minutos después llegó el autobús nos subimos y fui sentada con Akari, al igual que mis amigas iban en pares Danny y Ranko, en el asiento de atrás iba Yuka y Sayuri,

No importo del todo y íbamos muy felices en el viaje, cuando llegamos a un pequeño pueblo cerca de Arima, se bajaron unos compañeros a comprar sake, para "ir bien" según ellos, bueno en media hora más llegaríamos nos informo el licenciado.

Tuve una conversación con Kuno este me decía que yo tenia un lobo blanco y una pequeña hada que eran como mis guardianes que me seguían a todos lados sin importar lo que fuera hacer ellos estaban allí, además que había descubierto que en el pequeño bosque que hay en la u habitaba una espada que lo llamaba. No me importaba mucho lo que me comentaba pero era interesante hasta que mis amigas se nos unieron y ellas empezaron a preguntar cambiando de tema el empezó a contar historias de miedo y nada de lógica.

Conversábamos, íbamos escuchando música y nos también íbamos riendo de ocurrencias que todos contaban cuando el licenciado se acerco y dijo; llegamos así que dejen las cosas entro el autobús y den una expedición completa cuando regresemos iremos a comer.

Bajamos emocionados yo iba con mis amigas y Belenus conversando, cuando de la nada todos ya estaban abajo porque tenia una forma de montaña, yo me había quedado con Belenus y Kuno claro el ultimo iba con las maletas de la comida (No le hicimos caso al licenciado y bajamos la comida para hacer el picnic cerca al lago que según allí había), esa bajada era medio rocosa y sin cuidado me caí dos veces liego con la ayuda de Belenus baje sin caerme más, Kuno me quería ayudar pero con las maletas no lo deje acercársele bajamos, le agradecí a Belenus.

El lugar era muy hermoso ya que la laguna tenía el agua muy azul, me encontré con Max y para enojarle le dije:

Gracias por ayudarme a bajar

Me miro raro y me dijo: A la subida yo te ayudo

De acuerdo

Y nos fuimos para un lado de lago que allí había y nos tomamos fotos todos con todos, y como siempre me desafiaban para tirar una piedra que brincara, no lo conseguí y una persona habitante de allí nos dijo, que allí crecían unas algas de lo más verdes que si entraban al lago estas no te dejaban lavar y como si yo ni nadar podía no lo iba hacer.

Cuando a mi se me acerco Kuno y pasando me dijo: No tengas miedo no pasa nada, aunque sientas lo contrario, cuando le iba a preguntar el ya estaba en otro lugar.

Yo me preguntaba que quería decir con eso. Después armamos todo para comer pero no alcanzamos ya que no estuvimos mucho tiempo cuando el licenciado dijo les doy la nota cuando llegue otra vez al autobús, de arriba abajo no había mucha diferencia pero de abajo para arriba desanimaba a cualquiera.

Y con la promesa lo cumplido esta vez Max me ayudo a subir todo ese largo camino, hice una cuantas paradas viendo que el lago de arriba para abajo tenia una forma rara, me comentaban que esa laguna antes había sido un cráter de algún volcán que en algún pasado se extinguió.

Logramos subir con la lengua afuera la mayoría de mis compañeros hasta los que estaban con sus copitas encima subieron de rodillas, cominos arriba con mis amigas y amigos, no hubo complicación en el viaje, regresamos a la u y acabo el paseo.

Continuara…

Att: Saomin


End file.
